


Want, Take, Have

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki being Loki, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Loki and the reader are attending a Tony Stark party (because why not) when he decides he needs to have her right there.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 73





	Want, Take, Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing Challenge from tumblr. It’s my first time trying my hand at Loki smut and only my second ever Loki fic. Hopefully, it doesn’t suck too much.

You were talking to Bucky and Sam when Loki’s arm slipped around your waist as he stepped up behind you. “My dear, you look positively stunning in that dress,” he said to you then greeted the two men, “Hello, gentlemen.”

The two men greeted him then the three of you went back to your conversation. Loki continued to stand close to you, arm around your middle. He pressed his hips against your back, and you could feel his semi-hard cock causing you to stutter a bit as you were in the middle of a sentence. You subtly stepped on his foot which did nothing to deter him.

Clint joined the group, and as soon as Sam and Bucky were distracted by him, Loki whispered in your ear. “I want you. Right here. Right now.”

You coughed loudly, hoping Bucky hadn’t heard, aware that he had that super soldier hearing. “Excuse me, guys. I’m going to go get a drink,” you said as you cleared your throat.

You could swear Bucky smirked as you turned to glare at Loki. He took your hand with a mischievous smile and placed it in the crook of his arm. “Come, pet. Let’s get you that drink.”

“The drinks aren’t that way,” you heard Clint mumbling as Loki lead you away from them. You could only imagine Bucky filling him in on what Loki had said to you.

“Where are we going?” you asked as Loki led you out of the banquet hall where the party was. 

“Not far,” he answered.

You had barely moved a few feet down the hallway away from the doors when Loki stopped and pressed you against the wall. His lips pressed against yours as his hand moved down over your hip to your thigh which was exposed due to the slit in your dress. He grasped your thigh pulling until it rested around his waist as he moved between your legs, his hips and cock pressing into your core. 

“Loki,” you gasped out. “Anyone could walk out and see us.”

“That’s the point, pet,” he growled against your lips. “I told you I want you now.”

His lips moved down your neck sucking, and you knew there would be marks later but at the moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Because as his mouth devoured your neck, his hand had slipped beneath your dress, the slit making it easy.

He groaned against you as his hand found your naked core. “If I had known you were naked underneath this dress, I would have taken you right there in front of everyone.”

You had never thought of yourself as an exhibitionist, but you could feel yourself getting wetter at the thought. “Oh,” Loki whispered excitedly, “Does my pet like that idea? You’re dripping, Y/n.”

You moaned, and Loki captured your mouth with his as he plunged two fingers inside you, his thumb finding your clit rubbing in circles. Your hands push into his hair tugging it earning another groan from him. Your hips buck against his hand, your walls clenching around his fingers. 

He pulls his hand from you and moves to put them to his lips, but you grab his wrist and bring his fingers to your mouth, sucking them gently, your tongue curling around the pads of his fingers. “Fuck,” he breathes out. 

And suddenly his cock is pressing against your entrance, Loki having used his seidr to free himself from his pants. He pushes into you all the way in one swift move, both of you grunting at the feeling. Coming to yourselves for a moment, you glance toward the banquet hall door, listening but hearing no one.

Loki pulls out and sinks back in slowly before setting a quick pace. His hand not holding your leg around his waist finds your bundle of nerves and his thumb presses then rubs quickly bringing you over the edge, his mouth slamming against yours to keep you silent. A few more thrusts and he is coming inside you, your core squeezing his cock. His hips stutter against yours before stilling, his forehead pressed against yours as you both catch your breath.

He slowly lowers your leg his hands moving up to your waist, helping to hold you against the wall. He kisses you slowly then with a wave of his hand, you both are cleaned up, clothing righted, hair un-mussed and not looking as though you just had sex in the middle of the hallway only a few feet from a roomful of people.

You chuckled, and Loki gave you a bemused look. “Something funny, dear Y/N?”

Smiling you answered, “One thing I can say about being in a relationship with the God of Mischief, is that life is never dull or boring with you, Loki, my love.”

Loki laughed. “Very true, my pet, very true indeed.”


End file.
